Fire and Ice
by XxDailyDreamxX
Summary: I was going through documents the other day and stumbled upon this. I wrote this when I had a very high fever and was bored. Suckish summary. This is what a bored kid with ADHD writes when they have a fever. Rated T for language later on. May be continued
1. Chapter 1

"I can sense him! He's here!" Rempo shouted as he flew over the desert sand.

"Rempo, slow down!" Kyra panted as she leaned against a stone wall, enjoying the cool feel of it.

"C'mon! Get moving! I can feel his aura!" He called over his shoulder as he flew along the passageway.

"Well I'm not used to overwhelming heat 24/7, and I don't RULE over heat 24/7" Kyra complain as he blushed slightly at this. Mieli was panting as she tried to keep up with the rest of them.

"I HATE deserts! It's so hot… and I can't use my forest powers here! Oooh thank goodness you're here! You're so nice and cool!" She exclaimed as she held onto Neaki.

"(…! What are you doing..)" She breathed and stared at the clingy earth spirit. Mieli only giggled and glomped her again.

While Neaki was trying to prevent herself from suffering post-glomp trauma, Kyra ran after Rempo, her dagger in hand. "Wait up!" I yelled.

"Not much farther!He-" Rempo was cut off by a sudden chill of cold wind. There was a flash of bright light and they stood in the domain where they had previously found Neaki. "What the hell?!" He shouted.

"(My…. Old home…)" She whispered as she floated around, touching the cool walls. Her lips remained still, but the ice spirit's eyes betrayed her usual emotionless look with a glimmer of happiness and surprise.

"Neaki! What did you do?" Rempo complained. He folded his shackled arms and glared at her crossly.

"(Nothing…. I don't know how…)" she hissed as she turned to Rempo. His hair became a shade darker and his eyes became slits. He hurled a ball of fire in frustration at the Neaki, who dodged it with ease.

"Wheeee! Yay it's so cold!" Mieli shrieked like a child as she zoomed around the room. Kyra blinked and stared at the arguing spirits, as if she was a small child watching her parents fight.

"Well we have to find some way out of here! And we were so close to Ur!" He growled and slammed a iron clad arm against one of the walls, making a high pitch ringing sound ring through the air.

"Calm down will you? It's up to Kyra if she wants to head back out. Right Kyra?" Mieli said as she turned to her. Kyra thought it over for a moment.

"Well… I still feel dizzy from the heat so…. I guess it couldn't hurt to stay for a little bit." She grinned.

"Woohoo!" Mieli cheered, throwing her hands in the air. Neaki even let a slight smile flicker across her lips. Rempo however, began to sneezed and shiver.

"Rempo come over here, I know how to keep you warm. Change to human size please." Kyra told him. He nodded and turned into his human form. She walked over to Rempo and leaned against him as they sat against a wall. "Body heat, this will help a little." She explained.

"Umm… Thanks Kyra.." Rempo stammered, his cheeks flushing with color. The curious young girl tilted her head and stared at him.

"Rempo, is something wrong?" Kyra asked. She didn't know why, but she felt her cheeks heat up a bit.

He shook his head, blushing furiously. "N-no! Not at all!" The fire spirit stammered. Kyra giggled softly, she lifted her hand to hide her mouth in a attempt to stifle her laugh.

'_She's so close to me….'_ He thought as he moved over so he could be closer to Kyra. The moment was ruined by an overly hyper Mieli.

"Kyra sama! We're ready to go!" Mieli chimed. Kyra cocked my head to the side. "For the last time, don't call me sama!" She huffed. The earth spirit blinked and then nodded.

Kyra stood up and brushed her pants off. "Alright! To the desert!" Rempo crowed. She laughed and walked next to him as he shrunk back to his normal size.

A few hours later they had managed to make it back to the Desert Town. Olly greeted us with a scowl. "Why did you leave?! I thought I told you to search for the lightning spirit!" She said, anger rising in her tone. The book wielder could see Olly's hand flicker in the direction of her lethal daggers.

"Sorry Olly, I was taken to the Wasian empire by a portal, it won't happen again." She muttered and bowed respectfully to the crabby old hag.

"It better not, now Anwar! Take them back to the shrine!" She barked. Anwar stepped out of a Nomad's tent, putting his sword across his back.

"Yes, I shall." He responded in his cold voice. His eyes looked emotionless, as if dead. Kyra shivered when they locked eyes for a moment. She felt an unsettling feeling stir within her.

Kyra forced a smile and trotted after Anwar, clutching the book to her chest. Rempo glided alongside her and Neaki and Mieli followed behind them. "Geeze! Why even bother! We can find him on our own." He growled as they reached the shrine.

"From here you must go on your own, I shall be waiting for your return." Anwar explained as he left the spirits and Kyra outside the entrance to the maze of dungeons, leading to the final room.

"All right! Let's go get Ur!" Rempo shouted as he flew inside. Kyra sprinted after him in quick pursuit. She huffed in annoyance at the spirit's rushing attitude.

"Yay! We get to see Ur again!" Mieli exclaimed as she dragged Neaki with her. Neaki looked emotionless, as always.


	2. Chapter 2

The bookmark floated towards her, there was a flash of light and the lightning spirit, Ur, stood before Kyra. He looked the same size as a human with a mask covering his eyes. His blonde hair framed his face slightly and made him seem mature.

"Greetings chosen one, It is a pleasure to meet you." Ur said in a preaching tone. Red lights flashed and a shrill alarm wailed. "Oh, it seems by freeing me you have set off the alarm. Chosen One, find your opponent's weakness, then strike.

"Aww! A lecture already! C'mon Kyra! Let's kick this hunk of stone into its proper place!" Rempo shouted as the two charged at the large rock like Robot.

(AN: SKIP TIME! I suck at fight scenes.)

"Finally! Now you have all four of us Kyra, you can continue to create the new world!"

"I'm not sure if it's time… Oh! Look! It's Anwar!" Kyra exclaimed. Anwar strode into the room, Olly leading.

"Heyh heyh heyh! Well done my child! Now I can use the great spear to take over the world!" Olly cackled.

"Not gonna happen you wrinkled old hag!" Rempo crowed. The book wielder stood in her fighting position, daggers at the ready.

"Oh, and don't think you can go just yet, I need you to find another shrine for me. If you do, I shall set you free." She said. Anwar blinked.

"Follow me," Anwar sighed as he took Kyra's hand. She blushed as he took her to the jungle in the middle of the sariah desert. "Now, you are to find this temple. This is the last thing Olly needs you to do. Goodbye." Anwar walked away.

'_Has she gotten used to the desert yet?'_ He thought.

Kyra walked alongside Mieli and Ur. Mieli was complaining how hot it was and Ur was going on about how to block out the heat with your mind. "Hey! Look! Is that it?" Kyra asked as she walked to the entrance of a decorated cave. Olly floated out and cackled.

"Good, good. You are free to go now. I only wanted to see If you would do it. No one has entered the temple, much less find it, in over one thousand years!" She laughed and disappeared.

"Why that hag! Making us come all the way out here for nothing!" Rempo huffed.

"Well, while we're here let's see if we can find it." Kyra suggested and walked into the mouth of the cave.

"W-wait chosen one!" Ur cried out as he and the others stumbled after me. There was a pattern on the walls, some strange lettering. "Use the Book of Prophecy to read it." He preached. The 'chosen one' nodded and code scanned the wall.

"So, the time is now here. You must travel through this passage and defeat the monster that lurks around the corner. You may take one, and only one, spirit with you. Press the first three letters when you are ready." She read from the book.

"So... Who gets to go with Kyra into the freaky cave?" Rempo asked. "The desert is made of heat and I am flame."

"But me being the wisest I believe that I should be the one to travel with the chosen one." Ur commented, "I may be able to help her."

"(I…. Will go…. Heat is weak against… me)" Neaki breathed as she floated next to Ur, her wand at her side.

"I wanna go! It sounds like fun!" Mieli shouted in a singsong voice as she twirled around my head.

"Neaki, what if you are attacked. You're weak against flame. And Ur, will you be able to see? Also Mieli… Well… I don't think it will be that fun." Kyra explained. The spirits began to argue and she pressed the first three symbols. "Let's go Rempo!" Kyra cried out as she dragged him inside.

The wall closed behind them, causing the girl to jump. She squeaked and clung to Rempo. "Um…. Kyra? What do you want?" He asked.

"That scared me ok? I held onto you for protection!" Kyra explained. Rempo paused and looked at her. "That's all?" He asked.

"Yes that's all!" I shouted. "Well you're the one that's snuggling up to me!" "Well you're the one that's having dirty thoughts!" They bickered. A flame lit up the darkness and a lovely young woman stood before the spirit and the young girl.

"Hello. My name is Samied. Welcome, to the challenges. We must have you changed so you are wearing only white. Now, come with me." She said in a enchanting voice as she traveled down the path. Her voice seemed as if she was almost singing. Rempo and Kyra followed.

"Now, please choose whatever you wish to wear, I shall be back soon. You must wear white, the beasts that roam these corridors are frightened by the color white." She explained and left the room.

Kyra took out a strip of cloth from the book and tackled Rempo to the ground. He flailed his shackled arms wildly as she tied the cloth around his eyes.

"H-hey! Why'd you do that? I can't see!" He whined and tried to pry of the cloth with no avail.

"So you don't look, pervert." She sniffed. Rempo snorted.

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

The orange haired girl grinned and searched through the gigantic closet, as happy as a little kid in a candy shop. She chose a short skirt that was barely above her knees, a white silk blouse that fell around her with the feeling of rose petals kissing her skin. Her boots were thick and fire resistant.

_"I think I'll be needing these..." _ She thought.

"Man, I hate this. I hate everything but the feeling of the desert. Nothing else makes me happy." He complained.

"You hate everything huh? Well… do you hate this?" She asked, and without thinking Kyra stood on her tip toes and kissed him gently on the lips. She closed my eyes and his eyes widened. He stood there for a moment, in shock.

'_Wait, Why am I doing this? I'm kissing my best friend!'_ Kyra screamed in my mind. Everything told her to pull away, but she couldn't. Rempo closed his eyes and gently kissed her back. 

Oblivious, they had no idea that a smirking priestess was standing in the doorway. _Just as planned...._


End file.
